1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dressing apparatus wherein a dressing tool is moved by a pair of servomotors in directions perpendicular to each other to dress straight and circular portions of a grinding wheel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional dressing apparatus which is controlled by a pair of servomoters to continuously dress straight and circular portions of a grinding wheel, a punched or magnetic tape stored control information for both the straight and circular portions and a tape reader read out this control information. In such a conventional dressing apparatus, control circuits for both linear and circular interpolations were therefore complicated and the tape reader was necessarily required, which resulted in expensive apparatus.